Wammy dayz
by KFMMSA
Summary: I don't know who they are, or why they've come to get me. I do know that this is the first step of my new life. But my new roommate seems to hate me. But maybe, just maybe first impressions are wrong. Wammy days Matt's POV
1. Chapter 1

THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING MORE

"Young man?" A voice called in the darkness. It was rough, obviously an old man, but well mannered. My eyes were closed but I could picture the man talking to me. An elder gentlemen, English no doubt, a small white beard maybe.

"Young Man!?" The voice called again but louder, closer. The third time he called it was right next to my ear, a hand resting on my shoulder. I squirmed slightly at the touch.

"Young man, can you hear me?" I nodded weakly; I was exhausted, and opened my eyes. I closed them immediately though, the sun was directly overhead and I was facing the sky. The light had been overwhelming. I whimpered. I was in a strange alley with a stranger grabbing me by the shoulder; my mind ran through the possibilities. _They could be friends of the Bright's. Meaning they'll take me back there. He's to proper seeming to be a perv of some sort um._

I opened my eyes again, more slowly, letting them adjust the best they could. The man was indeed old and English as I had suspected. He looked me over a little as I laid there and stared at him. Finally he spoke again.

"Would you happen to be Mail Jeevas"

Panic soared through me and I backed away a little. My eyes were open wide now and I slowly nodded in confirmation. The worst that could happen now is that I would be returned to that horrible household. I shuddered at the thought.

The man stood then and looked down the alley way. At the entrance a shining black mercury Grand Marque was parked. I stood up and got ready to sprint away.

"This is him, we've found him."

I was too scared to run at that point. _Damn it_. Well if I couldn't run I'd just have to figure out what was going on and try to think of a way out then.

"Who are you?! Why are you looking for me?!" My voice was quiet but the panic and uncertainty in it were heard.

"My name is Quillish Wammy. Do you know the bright family?"

I knew it, he was going take me back to them. I ran off so my return was going to be welcomed with more than a few lashes.

"Yeah I know em. I suppose you were sent to come get me?" I asked, an uncaring tone in my voice, I already knew the answer so why panic.

"Of course not." Mr. Wammy chuckled.

"Unless you'd like to return to them?"

"NO!" I responded instantly, jumping to my feet, prepared to run if I had to. He simply chuckled in that low voice of his again.

"We have not come to take you back to the Bright's. Instead we are here to take you to an orphanage." I stared at the man like he was insane.

"But, I can't go to an orphanage, I'm not an orphan." I answered quickly. "My parents died in a fire, I'm supposedly up in heaven with them. I don't exist anymore! Mail Jeevas has no place in this world! I can't be adopted!"

"We understand this, and the orphanage we are taking you to will accommodate for all that. You can start over, not as Mail but as someone new, someone of your choosing." I stared at him, my eyes as my mind registered what he was saying. No more Mail Jeevas, no more hacking, no more lying, no more beatings…

"But, should you choose to come with us, I must let you know that this is not a normal orphanage. This orphanage is for gifted students, you have been chosen because we believe that you can and will do great things." The English man glanced down at his watch.

"So are you coming with us or not? We're running behind schedule and really must be going."

"Um, Sir?"

"Yes"

"I'd like to go but I have to ask, why do you keep referring to yourself as we or us when it's only you?"

"Ah, yes. In the back seat of the car you will find another young man. Go sit with him he'll answer any questions you have."

Nodding I walked in the direction of the car. Mr. Wammy followed a few feet behind and opened the door for me. The other man sitting in the car was rather strange. His jet black hair was un-styled and looked as though he had just woken from a nightmare. He looked at me, his gaze was unnerving, he didn't blink and large shadows coated his lower eyelids. It was a gaze that seemed to see through you, right into the depth's of your soul., His hand was pulled up to his face, his thumb resting in-between his cracked lips. The oddest part though was his legs. They were pulled up to his chest, his toes curled around the edge of the leather seat. He reminded me of a vulture, quietly waiting for his prey to finally fall over from exhaustion so he could feast on its remains.

"uh, Hi?" I tried smiling at the older boy, the car lurching forward as I did so.

"Hello." His voice was monotone and unemotional.

"My name is M—"I stopped quickly as Mr. Wammy's words echoed in my head. I could be someone of my choosing, and the first step to that would be my name. Of course it had to start with an M because I'd already started it with that when I had attempted to introduce myself. I puzzled a minute and was given a curious look by the older male. Deciding to go with the first thing that came to mind I thrust my hand forward.

"The names Matt."

"And mine is, Lile." He shook my hand with his pointer finger and his thumb.

"Now that we are acquainted, do you have nay questions for me?" I thought a few moments before deciding on a question, there was a lot I wanted to know but there was on in particular.

"How did you know that I was uh, well 'gifted'?" He made an expression almost like a smirk.

"I thought you would ask that. You know the small market stall across from your house? The family owned one?" I nodded.

"well they have a surveillance camera on the store front that we had been monitoring for a few weeks. Not to long ago it got hit, swiveling the camera and changing its central focus to non other than your living room window. That is where you lived, slept, worked and were given punishments was it not?"

"y-yeah" I grimaced at the memory.

"Well more than once the family left the curtains open, giving us front row seats. We knew what you were doing. And what a task, very illegal as well." I swallowed nervously, I knew it was illegal but it was the only way I could live there.

"We were impressed with your skills and were going to attain you from the Bright's. But you moved before we got there. Luckily you had taken your phone with you, using it's signal we tracked you. Any other questions?"

Thinking a moment I choose another query from the masses in my head.

"Where are we going?"

"Winchester, England. To Wammy's house." I stared at him, my eyes wide with disbelief and surprise.

"Winchester England!? That's like…A whole nother country!"

"Yes Matt England is another country."

"We'll arrive at the airport in five minutes." Mr. Wammy said suddenly, making me jump slightly.

The airport was bustling and busy, it reminded me of a hive of bee's, but more chaotic. Luckily Mr. Wammy and Lile had some sort of special 'pass' so we got in a back entrance, completely avoiding the masses. The plane we boarded was completely empty besides the three of us. When I asked about he just said something about precautions and regulations, I figured it was something I'd learn about once I got to this 'orphanage'.


	2. Chapter 2

THE FIRST DAY

Mondays. I've never really liked Mondays. Mondays signaled the start of a new school week. I never really liked school. Too many people, too much going on, too many rules, too many mean kids, too much everything.

We had arrived in Winchester, England early that morning and were now driving down a long road. The scenery was green and the sky blue and cloudless, meaning the sun was bright and merciless. Looking out the window I could see a large iron gate, on the other side was our destination, the Wammy house Orphanage. There was a long drive up to the house and the lawn was set up with soccer goals and other such playthings. The house itself was made of brick and was on the rather huge side. There were five floors, each with too many windows for my liking.

The car stopped and Mr. Wammy opened the door for me. I winced as I stepped out of the car, the sunlight hitting my sensitive eyes full force.

"Welcome, Matt, To Wammy's." Lile said monotonously as he slid out the other side of the car. Stretching my arms I looked over at Mr. Wammy.

"What now?" I asked him, not really caring what the answer was.

"Now Matt, we have to introduce you to the 'manager' of the orphanage, Roger. Please follow me, oh and don't worry about the few bags you have in the trunk, they'll be taken to your room by one of the caretakers." I hadn't even thought about the bags until he'd mentioned them just then. We'd gone shopping for some clothes for me at the airport when we arrived, seeing as I didn't have any. The outfit I was wearing now was new too. A long sleeved black and white stripped shirt and a pair of jeans that were at least two sizes to big.

Mr. Wammy had made his way over to the monstrous building and was holding the door open for me. Figuring it wouldn't be the best idea to get lost I followed.

A few minutes later I found myself in an office. The walls were a soft shade of yellow and the drapes were pulled back from the window letting in the sun. I squinted, unable to see with the amount of light in the room. Lile had taken a seat, his toes once again curling around the edge of the chair. He looked really, oh I dunno, off in this room, maybe even more so then he had in the car. Lile motioned for me to sit in the seat next to his, I took it quickly and after a few minutes of awkward silence, decided I'd try to start a conversation.

"So, Lile….."

"Yes Matt?" He questioned staring at me with those uncanny, unblinking eyes. I quickly moved my gaze to a spot on my tattered and fading jeans.

"Uhm…What kind of a place is Wammy's? Is it nice here?" I was only half expecting answers.

"Wammy's is a competitive orphanage." That surprised me.

"Competitive? How?"

"Everyone here is trying to reach number one."

"Number one, like they have to be the best in the school? What's the prize?"

"Number one means that if the great detective L ever passes away, they will become his successor."

"L?!"

"Yes, when L dies the student here holding the number one place will take over his responsibilities, meaning they will become the next greatest detective."

"oh." I whispered to myself.

_Why would anyone 'want' to be L? I mean doesn't that show that L is not actually L just some orphans morphed into his image?_

The idea of becoming L was no and appealing one to me. Sitting there in that arm chair in that bright office I made a promise to myself. A promise that I would never allow myself to reach first and lose my chance of losing what was left of me.

The conversation ended there and I decided to turn around and stare at the office door. A sudden movement caught my eye as the door handle was turned, the door was then pushed open revealing Mr. Wammy and another man who could only be Roger.

"Lile, we have to be going." Mr. Wammy said to L who stood, slouching forward, and followed him out the door. As he left he murmured a soft good luck to me and the door clicked shut. I wondered if I'd ever see him again.

"Matt! Welcome to Wammy's! I'm Roger, the man in charge of the school!"

"Hello." My voice was dull, though I felt that for someone his age, he was much to energetic.

"Well let's see where you're going to be roomed." He pulled a sheet of paper off his desk and I looked up at him. Looking at the piece of paper I could see his left eye twitch slightly.

"You'll be rooming with Mello." He said, as though I should know who this Mello character was, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Mello?" He handed me a small picture of a boy, around my age. His hair was golden and a frown covered his face. Kind of contradictory.

"Now that that's settled, let's get you down to breakfast. You can find him when we get there and get acquainted." Roger said as he led me out of the cafeteria.

None of the food items on the menu were at all appealing. I'm not a big fan of food to begin with, and canned fruit, thawed waffles and stale cereal wasn't exactly going to change my mind. Settling for a carton of 2% milk I went to find myself a table. There was a single empty one in the back along the large windows. Weaving my way through students and tables I finally made it. Sitting down I popped open the milk and stuck a straw in. It took all of three seconds for the slurping noise the begin meaning I had successfully reached the bottom of the cardboard boxes contents. Sighing I looked at the clock on the wall, there was still at least forty five minutes before class started so I pulled out my game boy. It's the one item I have from my old 'home' in South Haven. My parents got it for me on my sixth birthday along with two games. Pokemon yellow and a Zelda game, I can't remember which one because I lost it. I've beaten the pokemon game at least a dozen times but it's the only game I have. I turned the volume up all the way to try and block out the noise of the crowd. The menu opened and I pressed continue. I was almost done with my thirteenth play of the game. It was maybe ten minutes in that I was interrupted.

"Do you _have_ to sit here? And wait, who are you? I've never seen you here." The voice was not a happy one, sounded like someone had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. Glancing up through my bangs I saw the glaring blue eyes. His hair came down to his chin and was a striking golden blond. I recognized him immediately as the boy who was to be my roommate. Going back to my game I decided I'd best respond.

"You're Mello right? Roger told me to find you and introduce myself; I'm going to be your roommate from now on." His aura seemed murderous after I said that.

"I see." He said, it sounded like he was gritting his teeth together.

"Well are you going to introduce yourself or not?" His voice was cold but I decided the best way to respond was with a little kindness.

"The Names Matt." I sent him a smile and held out my hand, hoping that he would take it. He didn't, he picked up his tray and shoved it away, quickly making his way across the cafeteria. _Pleasure to meet you too._

My first class at Wammy's did not go well. I had history, which is the most boring, useless class in the entire history of classes. I really couldn't care less about Europe and North Americas industrial revolutions. Personally I don't know why we need such things, does it really matter that we know it. I mean if I didn't know that the civil war had gone on my life wouldn't be any different then if I did know. It happened and because it happened the world is different then it might have been, that's all that matters. That the world is the way it is because of things that happened. Why they want us to know every little detail about what happened I don't understand. The reason class didn't go well is the fact that history bores me. This led to me pulling out my game boy. Which led to the teacher trying to get me to put it away. Of course I wasn't paying any attention to her, and I still haven't gotten used to being called Matt. So, I didn't notice her yelling at me. This led to her trying to confiscate it, which of course she couldn't; no one is allowed to touch my game boy. It's too valuable to me.

In the end I was led off to Roger's office. He wasn't very pleased to see me in the office so early into my school 'career' as he put it. I got lectured for half an hour before he took the game boy. I didn't have the authority to protest but he promised I could have it after lunch if I promised to never take it out in class again. I think he was making an exception since I was new so I wasn't going to complain, though I hated to see the electronic taken from me.

Class number two wasn't so great either. I came in late because of Roger's lecture which had the teacher thinking that I was a delinquent off the bat. Pulling out one of the note books Roger had given me for class I started doodling. Pikachu vs. horsea. Of course pikachu was winning but horsea had used mud sport so electric attacks were nullified. The battle was half way over when the teacher made us get into groups around small chemistry sets. I mentally stabbed myself for having ignored all the directions given at the beginning of class. Thinking I decided that since everything get put in by the end, why can't I just add all the ingredients at once? It makes the experiment go by much faster. Obviously something in my logic was flawed. My group mates stared speechlessly as I poured all of the ingredients into the beaker over the fire. At first everything was fine, the concoction turned a disgusting shade of green and then, the whole thing exploded. The entire room was filled with a eerie green smoke and quite a few kids ran out of the room screaming. One kid had to go to the nurse because a piece of the beaker had been imbedded in his arm. _Note to self: Only do experiments when alone._

Of course once outside the room the teacher immediately began a lecture. Yelling about scientific processes and asking if my head was screwed on right. The other kids had stuck around to listen and quite a few of them were laughing openly at me, including Mello. I could feel a blush creeping over my cheeks from embarrassment.

Afterwards I was ushered back to Roger's office where I was given yet another lecture. That combined with the amount of light I had been exposed to had given me a major headache. Because of the lecture, and a trip down to the nurses, I missed out on my third class, Math. I didn't terribly mind though, It would mean I could spare myself the embarrassment of doing problems on the board.

Following the events of that morning was lunch. I got there before any of the other kids did seeing as class had just been let out. The lunch menu was just as grotesque as the morning meals had been. But my stomach was growling so I figured feeding it wouldn't be a bad idea, I'd regret it later if I didn't. After grabbing two bananas and another carton of milk I headed back to the table I had sat at this morning. I didn't really feel like socializing and if I sat with my back to the window most of the light got blocked out.

I finished my meal quickly and took out me recently retrieved Game boy. The entertainment source was soon interrupted in the same manner it had been this morning, by the same voice.

"Excuse me." A small flash of gold told me my guess had been right, and he didn't sound any happier than he had been this morning.

"Oh, hi." I said pretending to be surprised by his presence.

"Sorry but I don't know if you noticed."

"Noticed what?" There was a slight pause after my question.

"You're sitting at my table, in my seat."

"oh, sorry." I moved over a seat, hoping I had interoperated the comment correctly. Turns out I hadn't. He sat and there was a sharp pain in my shin as he kicked me under the table.

The rest of the day went alright. I decided I'd best behave myself, two office calls on my first days wasn't going to look good on my record. I also noticed that Mello was in the remainder of my classes. Maybe it's because we're the same age. He looked pretty into his school work, probably one on the kids aiming to be top place.

We get a break between class and dinner which you can spend doing whatever your heart desires. I'd have loved to check out the game systems and computers here but I couldn't find anything in the monstrous building. The only way I'd found my way to class was by following Mello and asking a few kids how to get places. The thing was now Mello was no where in sight and the halls were completely empty of children. There was one lady dressed like a house keeper but she seemed busy so I didn't want to bother her. Instead I opted to find Roger's office and see if I couldn't get myself a map of the mansion.

It took several minutes to find his room but I did find it. You'd think that after three trips to it in one day that I would have memorized its location; seems that when tuning out a teachers lecture you tune everything out. It was located on the second floor, the same floor as our classes, and towards the very center. It was hard to miss, the door held a large brass plate engraved with his name and the school bulletin board stood outside it with club messages and other notices. It was actually rather intimidating, not like it had been when Mr. Wammy and Lile had been with me. They had an air of importance that just sort of drove all other presences away. I knocked timidly on the door and was greeted with a raspy 'come in'. The office was exactly the same as it had been earlier that day; bright. I squinted as I entered and slowly shut the door behind me. Roger looked up as I turned around.

"Ah Matt." He sighed.

"What have you done this time?" He was expecting that I'd gotten myself in trouble again, though I can't exactly blame him. I doubt he's ever had a student turn up twice for class disturbances on their first day.

"Um well Sir, I was wondering if I could get a uh map of the building. I seem to be finding myself lost more often than naught." I stuttered trying to sound polite. I hadn't really spoken to Mr. Roger yet, I'd sat and listened while he lectured and then leave. It was sort of unnerving; I don't really like talking to strangers. Actually scratch that, I don't like talking to people in general, their always nosey and rude. I tend to stay away from them. Not that I've ever really had a problem doing that I've lead a pretty… sheltered life.

"A map?!" He said surprised.

"Ah, yeah, is that okay?"

"I'm sorry, we don't have one." A nearly gapped at him, with a building this large how could you _not_ have a map I mean half the new students must end up lost, crying in some desolate corner.

"Oh, uh, okay then…" I wasn't sure how to respond to his last statement.

"I take it then that Mello did not show you around the orphanage?"

"Huh? Oh no, he didn't." That scared me, I wasn't to sure that having Mr blonde jerk show me around was such a great idea. I'm not sure I would come back alive. Roger just shook his head slowly and rose from his chair.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here." I nodded and sat in one of the arm chairs adjacent his desk.

Exactly four minutes and twenty six seconds after the door clicked shut the knob turned again. It was, of course, Roger with a young blonde boy in tow. Roger was already talking to Mello as he entered.

"Now Mello, I know you don't want to but, I need you to show Matt around the school. He only knows where his classes and the cafeteria are, and that was because other kids were kind enough to show him the way" At that I pulled out my game boy and started playing. I was still listening to their conversation but this made it less awkward and boring. The blond must have rolled his eyes or something cause roger continued.

"Mello this is your responsibility and I need you to take it seriously" Again Mello didn't respond.

"Mello, please, just this once do something helpful!"

"No." I think my praying was starting to work; I really wanted to live through the rest of the day.

"Mello, L will be here in a week's time, do you really think he want to hear about you being in detention and suspended again."

_Again, so he __has__been suspended before. And wait L is coming? What's that supposed to mean, do all the kids get to meet L or something? Or is he coming to check in on his 'heirs?' this school is so weird! _My thoughts were interrupted by Mello's very unpleased voice.

"Fine, Ill show Matt around but nothing more than that."

"Mello, I hope you haven't forgotten."

"What?"

"He's also going to be your roommate, so you two had better get along. I don't want to hear about any fights."

"WHAT?!" Actually I had forgotten about that particular fact as well. Remembering made me want to jump out of the office window and run for my life. Controlling my sudden impulsive urge I managed a calm sentence.

"I told you during breakfast." I felt a sharp glare aimed at my head, and if he had the ability to, I think my head would have exploded in flames from the icy blue stare. It only lasted a moment though, before he turned back to Roger and continued.

"Why is he MY roommate!? Why can't he room with I don't know, Near or someone!?"

"Mello, I think it's high time you got a roommate, plus all the other boys already have one and as for Near, well, he's a special case."

"Because he's number one!? What the hell Roger, you can't have special privileges if you're smart. That….That's just not fair"

"That's not what I meant Mello, Near just isn't very good at socializing" I didn't know who this 'Near' kid was but Roger had proved his point. Mello sighed dejectedly and I knew that the battle had been won. The old man had come out victorious, which meant that I was the sacrifice of his hard earned win. Mr. Roger then showed us out of the office and asked Mello to show me the lounge and then to our room. Mello grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway.

The lounge is located on the first floor in the 'west wing'. The two large double doors that held it were labeled with a large, hand colored sign that read "The lounge, best known as the playroom. There is no food, drink, fighting, smoking, torturing, cheating, snogging, or boredom aloud within. Please enjoy your stay." I grimaced at the crude colors. The child who made the sign had admirable handwriting but they must have been colorblind, or at least somewhat color confused. I only had a few brief moments to stare at the sign before Mello pulled one of the doors open and pushed me inside.

The first thing I noticed about the lounge was the game systems. It was almost as if they were calling me. They were set up along the side wall along with a row of TV's. One kid had a play station plugged in and was playing Froger. I wanted to jump him and steal the controller, he was playing it all wrong, he wasn't waiting patiently for the right moment; he was just jumping into traffic. I frowned sadly as Froger was made into road kill for the tenth time. There were also some game systems I didn't recognize. I'd only ever played arcade games and the two game boy games I had since my family didn't want to spend the money for a system and the games.

"This is the lounge, better known as the playroom, evenings, free time and weekends are when you can play here." I nodded and acknowledged that I had heard him. Afterwards he told me who a couple of the kids in the lounge were. The Froger killer was Hiem and the white haired boy in the back was the famous Near. Sitting on the center couch was Arc and one of the smaller kids playing on the rug was Clip. After the simple, impersonal, introductions I was dragged up to the third floor where the dormitories were located. The boys were in the east wing and the girls in the west. The south wing was showers and storage.

The hallway carpet was brown with an interesting maroon design entangled in it. I was so busy staring at it that I ran into Mello as we reached our room. The plate next to the door frame read. 'Room 24 Occupants: Mello, Matt." My name plate was a shiny brass; his was dull and faded meaning he had been at Wammy's a great deal longer than I expected he had. Opening the door he led me inside with a monotone. "This is our room" Before closing the door behind us.

The room was a plain one, two twin beds snuggly tucked into the back corners against the bare white walls. A pair of identical desks stood opposite them, each with a single laptop sitting upon the wood surface. Mello's was obviously the one on the far side of the room, you could tell by the mass of books that littered its surface. At the end of each bed was a small, simple looking wardrobe for our clothes. The hard wood floor was partially covered by a worn and faded circular rug. There was also another door near the entrance leading, most probably, to a small bath room.

I sat on the bed that I figured was mine, at least my few belongings were sitting upon it's freshly made sheets. Pulling out my game boy I turned it on and turned the volume up. Merely five minutes after I did so Mello stormed out of the room. Glancing at the clock I realized that dinner would be starting soon. So, I followed the temperamental blond out the door and down the hall, game still clutched between my gloved fingers. Suddenly he stopped and turned towards me.

"Could you _please_ stop following me" His features were dark as though cloaked in shadow and one eye twitched irritably. He had defiantly gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Sorry, just heading down to dinner same as you. I'd walk in front but…" I started, trying to come up with a line that wouldn't get me slaughtered.

"I thought you'd like that even less." _More like I have no idea where the cafeteria is but…_ He looked shocked but soon relaxed and turned back around and continued on his way to the cafeteria.

Dinner was pleasant, not the food obviously. I don't think Ill ever get used to the food here. No the food wasn't good but Mello was actually being somewhat tolerant of me. Canned green beans and a bowl of vegetable soup covered my blue plastic tray. I had also had a small bowl of chocolate pudding but with the way Mello had eaten his so feverously I figured he must have a chocolate or pudding craving. SO I wordlessly shoved mine in front of him. He gave me a questioning glance and I simply replied "don't want it" His gaze was one of suspicion as the inhaled the gooey creamy mass. After he was done he sighed contentedly. He was much calmer than he had been all day long. Maybe it really was the chocolate, people say it makes you happy, maybe it's true.

After dinner I found out that it was the chocolate he was craving. We were going on an 'expedition' to the kitchens to get him some of the stuff. He let me tag along, which I only did cause I didn't have anything better to do. Plus sneaking into the kitchen sounded like fun. As we approached the kitchen doors he grabbed my game and turned the volume off. I scowled but I knew he'd done it for a good reason. I watched, curious, as he made quick work of the rusty lock that was supposed to keep the kitchens contents safe from thieves. Sticking me in front of the door as a 'guard' he quickly clambered up the counter and flipped open one of the large wooden cupboard doors. Inside was a stash of baking and milk chocolate. Grabbing ten bars of the edible ones he crawled down and we made our ways out of the kitchen and back to our

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, school just started and it's been sorta hellish over here. Just so everyone knows I'm going to be working more on this version then Mello's so I can get it caught up. Though I will keep working on Mello's it'll just take a little longer….. Yeah…. Oh, also thank you to all you reviewers!!! If it weren't for you guys and gals this story would have never gotten this far! So thank you thank you thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me and MM that you guys support us! -KF


End file.
